luna una chica especial
by chidori-15
Summary: hola, es un fics de hl con sonfigs, con muchos misterios y romance
1. Chapter 1

N/A: hola, bueno segunda parte del fics

II capitulo

Ya todos los alumnos se encontraban en el comedor

Dumbeldor se empezó a levantar...para decir unas palabras.

Por favor silencio-en el preciso momento todos se quedaron en silencio.

Tengo el gran honor de presentarles a un invitado que nos va acompañar los primeros meses de estudio para unos entrenamientos, con ustedes...VICTOR KRUM.

Víctor entraba al gran comedor mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes se ponía de pie, o empezaban a buscar pergamino y pluma para supuso harry pedirle un autógrafo.

Víctor saludo a dumbeldor dándole la mano.

Gracias- respondió un poco apenado .

Víctor a comparación del año anterior se sentó al lado de hermione .

Hola, haggy, gon, hegmione-saludo animadamente a los presentes.

Hola- respondieron los tres, ron de mala gana pero bah a quien le importa.

Víctor y hermione- empezaron a hablar muy amigablemente, harry tenia un hambre de los mil demonios así que ni le pregunto a víctor de que entrenamientos se refería el profesor dumbeldor, pero si lo pensó, ron por su parte mataba con la mirada a víctor, luego a hermione y así sucesivamente miradas venían miradas iban.

Cuando se disponían a irse a la sala común, harry estaba dispuesto a despedirse de luna pero no la encontró. Así que espero a despedirse de víctor .

Adiós víctor- le dijo hermione a krum quien a su vez le dio un beso en la boca tomándola por la cintura.

Ron quien estaba viendo la escena (fue y los felicito por el noviazgo) casi se le salen los ojos y la forma de reaccionar no fue la mas adecuada. Lo que hizo fue darle un puño en toda la cara a víctor haciendo lógicamente que se separara de hermione.

RON ESTAS LOCO-le grito hermione, sin importarle que todo el mundo los estaba observando, menos mal los profes se habían ido a reunion,y los prefectos eran ron y hermione.

Pero si pensaban que víctor se iba quedar tranquilo pensaron mal;le devolvió el puño tan solo que se lo dio en el estomago por consiguiente ron callo en las rodillas sin aire pero no con menos ira.

Ron se disponía a continuar con la pelea pero harry lo detuvo( ay no pues el héroe)

Ron que haces?- pregunto confundido.en realidad ron tampoco sabia que había hecho era el vivo ejemplo de actuar primero, pensar después.

Hermione estaba furiosa y fue a ayudarle a víctor.

Hermione-dijo ron en un susurro-yo...

Hermione lo miro –ron, en serio tu no piensas si antes lo sospechaba ahora si lo confirme.

Golpe bajo para cualquiera

Ron mirándola confundido pensó...un momento, yo le quite al tipo de encima el me golpea y el es el bueno...perfecto...

Perfecto hermione, hay una solución muy simple no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, después de todo tal vez no te entienda-le respondió ron con resentimiento.

Genial...es en lo único en lo que estaremos de acuerdo ronald weasly-y llevándose a víctor salieron de allí.

Ron soltándose de harry también salió.

Harry tenia cara de interrogante por lo que había sucedido, y también muy preocupado por lo que les esperaba a sus amigos y a el mismo estando en el medio.

Harry. Que paso?- le pregunto luna.

Ya en el lugar no quedaba nadie, harry se despertó del shock y se la llevo de allí al comedor de nuevo sentándose.

Que paso?- le volvió a preguntar luna

No se-respondió este

Como que no sabes estabas hay – le dijo luna mirándolo a los ojos .

Empiezo a creer que?...no ...no ...es imposible...pero cuando...como?

Harry que?

A ron le gusta hermione-le respondió como si hubiera descubierto que era mago.

Si ¿y? Que mas?

Como que ¿y? ... ya lo sabias?-pregunto harry admirado

Este harry, no quiero ser ruda pero...todo el colegio lo sabe y tu que eras su mejor amigo no?-le responde como diciendo algo súper lógico.(y si era lógico)

Si pero ... nunca me dijo nada- dijo harry con cara de perrito regañado

En fin, debió de haber sido una discucion dura para que te allá afectado tanto.

Definitivamente, creo que por primera vez hablaban en serio.-

Y si...no ...mejor no-se retracto luna

Que?dime-la interrogo harry

Y si los encerráramos en algún lugar, para que se las arreglaran (N/A: e me robe la idea diría de quien es pero no me acuerdo lo siento...la tentación fue mas grande).

EEE luna no es un poco exagerada tu idea-le dijo harry descartándola automáticamente.

Luna negó con la cabeza –para momentos extremos medidas extremas ¿no crees?

Pues tienes razón , pero esperemos un tiempo antes de ser extremos

Luna se encogió de hombros-ok

Ok a sido todo por ahora no se entristezcan hay que ser fuertes jejej...

_Magaso urashima: graciassssssssssssssssss por leer mi fics te lo agradezco muchísimo  
espero te guste este capitulo y me mandes otro review_

Y porfisssss al botoncito go go go gogo (mensajes subliminales)


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: hola, bueno segunda parte del fics

II capitulo

Ya todos los alumnos se encontraban en el comedor

Dumbeldor se empezó a levantar...para decir unas palabras.

Por favor silencio-en el preciso momento todos se quedaron en silencio.

Tengo el gran honor de presentarles a un invitado que nos va acompañar los primeros meses de estudio para unos entrenamientos, con ustedes...VICTOR KRUM.

Víctor entraba al gran comedor mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes se ponía de pie, o empezaban a buscar pergamino y pluma para supuso harry pedirle un autógrafo.

Víctor saludo a dumbeldor dándole la mano.

Gracias- respondió un poco apenado .

Víctor a comparación del año anterior se sentó al lado de hermione .

Hola, haggy, gon, hegmione-saludo animadamente a los presentes.

Hola- respondieron los tres, ron de mala gana pero bah a quien le importa.

Víctor y hermione- empezaron a hablar muy amigablemente, harry tenia un hambre de los mil demonios así que ni le pregunto a víctor de que entrenamientos se refería el profesor dumbeldor, pero si lo pensó, ron por su parte mataba con la mirada a víctor, luego a hermione y así sucesivamente miradas venían miradas iban.

Cuando se disponían a irse a la sala común, harry estaba dispuesto a despedirse de luna pero no la encontró. Así que espero a despedirse de víctor .

Adiós víctor- le dijo hermione a krum quien a su vez le dio un beso en la boca tomándola por la cintura.

Ron quien estaba viendo la escena (fue y los felicito por el noviazgo) casi se le salen los ojos y la forma de reaccionar no fue la mas adecuada. Lo que hizo fue darle un puño en toda la cara a víctor haciendo lógicamente que se separara de hermione.

RON ESTAS LOCO-le grito hermione, sin importarle que todo el mundo los estaba observando, menos mal los profes se habían ido a reunion,y los prefectos eran ron y hermione.

Pero si pensaban que víctor se iba quedar tranquilo pensaron mal;le devolvió el puño tan solo que se lo dio en el estomago por consiguiente ron callo en las rodillas sin aire pero no con menos ira.

Ron se disponía a continuar con la pelea pero harry lo detuvo( ay no pues el héroe)

Ron que haces?- pregunto confundido.en realidad ron tampoco sabia que había hecho era el vivo ejemplo de actuar primero, pensar después.

Hermione estaba furiosa y fue a ayudarle a víctor.

Hermione-dijo ron en un susurro-yo...

Hermione lo miro –ron, en serio tu no piensas si antes lo sospechaba ahora si lo confirme.

Golpe bajo para cualquiera

Ron mirándola confundido pensó...un momento, yo le quite al tipo de encima el me golpea y el es el bueno...perfecto...

Perfecto hermione, hay una solución muy simple no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, después de todo tal vez no te entienda-le respondió ron con resentimiento.

Genial...es en lo único en lo que estaremos de acuerdo ronald weasly-y llevándose a víctor salieron de allí.

Ron soltándose de harry también salió.

Harry tenia cara de interrogante por lo que había sucedido, y también muy preocupado por lo que les esperaba a sus amigos y a el mismo estando en el medio.

Harry. Que paso?- le pregunto luna.

Ya en el lugar no quedaba nadie, harry se despertó del shock y se la llevo de allí al comedor de nuevo sentándose.

Que paso?- le volvió a preguntar luna

No se-respondió este

Como que no sabes estabas hay – le dijo luna mirándolo a los ojos .

Empiezo a creer que?...no ...no ...es imposible...pero cuando...como?

Harry que?

A ron le gusta hermione-le respondió como si hubiera descubierto que era mago.

Si ¿y? Que mas?

Como que ¿y? ... ya lo sabias?-pregunto harry admirado

Este harry, no quiero ser ruda pero...todo el colegio lo sabe y tu que eras su mejor amigo no?-le responde como diciendo algo súper lógico.(y si era lógico)

Si pero ... nunca me dijo nada- dijo harry con cara de perrito regañado

En fin, debió de haber sido una discucion dura para que te allá afectado tanto.

Definitivamente, creo que por primera vez hablaban en serio.-

Y si...no ...mejor no-se retracto luna

Que?dime-la interrogo harry

Y si los encerráramos en algún lugar, para que se las arreglaran (N/A: e me robe la idea diría de quien es pero no me acuerdo lo siento...la tentación fue mas grande).

EEE luna no es un poco exagerada tu idea-le dijo harry descartándola automáticamente.

Luna negó con la cabeza –para momentos extremos medidas extremas ¿no crees?

Pues tienes razón , pero esperemos un tiempo antes de ser extremos

Luna se encogió de hombros-ok

Ok a sido todo por ahora no se entristezcan hay que ser fuertes jejej...

_Magaso urashima: graciassssssssssssssssss por leer mi fics te lo agradezco muchísimo  
espero te guste este capitulo y me mandes otro review_

Y porfisssss al botoncito go go go gogo (mensajes subliminales)


End file.
